gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Gathering
Gathering is the act of getting resources from a resource tile. In order to gather, a player must send a march to occupy the tile. Occupation 'Unoccupied Tile' A player can freely send a march to occupy it in order to gather resources from it. 'Occupied Tile' 'By Alliance Member:' Within an alliance, resource tiles follow the, "first come first serve" rule. This means that the alliance member who reaches the resource tile first gets to occupy it, while any other alliance member, after reaching it, will return home. The second player's troops will not fight for the tile because the two people are in the same alliance. 'By Non-Alliance Member:' If a resource tile is occupied by a person not in the same alliance as a player, that player can do one of three things: 1. Send a march to the tile to battle the other player. The winner of the battle then occupies the tile. 2. Wait for the other player to finish their gathering, then occupy it. 3. Find another tile. Battles on specific tiles usually occur on gold temples. If a player is shielded and tries to take a tile occupied by another play, a battle will not occur. The players troops will turn around and return to the city. Gathering Speed Gathering speed is the rate at which a player's troops gather resources. Having more troops does not speed up gathering rate, it only increases the troop load amount. The only ways to speed up gathering speed is through the academy (Gathering) and hero boosts (Gathering) & (Gathering II). The marketplace building boost can give a significant gathering boost also, (increase luck to your building level and continue with luck until the gather boost appears). A higher level resource tile will have a faster gathering speed. Troop Load Troop load is the measure of how many resources troops can carry before having to return. Having more troops increases troop load. However, heroes can increase troop load capacity with the correct gear (i.e. more load without more troops). A player can upgrade troop load in the academy (Troop Load). Resources There is a limited amount of resources on every tile. The higher the level of the resource tile, the more resources it starts with. If all of the resources are removed from the tile it will disappear, but spawn a new resource tile elsewhere. A resource tile that has disappeared turns into a landscape. All resource tiles are on land except for silver forts, which are located in lakes. (gold temples can also appear on lakes) Materials While occupying resource tiles, a player also has a chance to obtain materials. The higher level the resource tile and the longer the occupation, the higher the chance of gaining materials. Return Once an army has gathered to its maximum troop load capacity, or there are no resources left on the tile that it was occupying, it will automatically return to its city of origin. A player can also command their troops to return manually while they are gathering. Regardless of how the return was initiated, the player will receive the resources gathered and a message with a description of gathered resources and materials (if any). Category:Army Abilities